Auslly SongFics
by BrandyyElizabeth
Summary: Alot of Auslly Song-Fics from reviewer submitted songs.
1. From Where You Are

**Hi.**

**My first song-fic. I really hope you like it. Send me some songs and I'll do more. I have about six planned, but that's it. So please review/PM me some songs.**

**This one is called 'From Where You Are' by Lifehouse. Look it up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or From where you are.**

**From Where You Are**

_So far away from where you are _

_These miles have torn us worlds apart _

_And I miss you, yeah I miss you _

I miss her. I miss her so much. I never knew moving away across the country to pursue my dream would have such an effect on me. It's perfect in California with melting summer days, strips of beaches everywhere you look, hot girls, dark tans, and the record company that signed me. The place here is where I was signed to become a trending rock star with money disgorging out of my pockets and scattering to the ground, twirling in the wind just like my care-free ego should be. But it's not. Something is missing. That something is her. We promised to keep in touch, because we can't forget each other. The whole reason I'm here is because of her, so I never could forget her-even if I wanted to, which reassuringly I never want to. But it's not the same. The miles, from California to Florida, have created a massive distance that slowly is tearing us apart. I miss her. I miss her so much.

_So far away from where you are _

_I'm standing underneath the stars _

_And I wish you were here _

I never understood how far California really is from Florida. Thinking I could extend my arm and let my hand brush all the land I could see was the biggest lie I ever let myself believe. Trying to count the miles away from where my real home is drags me deeper into the dark abyss I dug myself in, unable to find an escape route. Trying to find answers outside of your Malibu home in the thick humid air that stiffens at the verge of night and suffocates all thoughts doesn't help either. It makes it a lot harder believe it or not.

But only me, Austin Moon the internet sensation that got his big break eight months ago- the only thing that had been my life goal since the age of four, would be standing in the California heat at 10:00 pm looking up at the stars when I could be inside enjoying the party that was specifically thrown for me and my entrance into the famous world. Being underneath a blanket of black with extremely bright specks, creating an inspiration site, pointing directly at me changes things. It makes me realize how much I really miss her and how much I need her here. Having her touch is all I need to make me feel whole again. So if there is a shooting star anywhere in the sky- even if it doesn't appear to me, blink once and you miss it because of its quick persistence, my wish is for Ally Dawson to be standing beside me, cherishing my company.

_I miss the years that were erased _

_I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face _

_I miss all the little things _

_I never thought that they'd mean everything to me _

_Yeah I miss you _

_And I wish you were here _

Ally Dawson-my best friend, partner in music, and girlfriend. That was simply how it was explained. But when anyone asks now, it's forgotten. The years we held on to so tightly, enjoying as the peace came to us so easily, were erased when I left like chalk on a blackboard. All those precious moments we spent together suddenly seem faded- lost almost. I miss it.

Miami was known for the sun and the way it shined, building an illusion that anything it touched came alive. I miss the way the yellow rays would bounce off Ally's face, making an angelic glow that only she could pull off well. Even if Ally's pale skin didn't absorb the blinding waves, it still had a way of shattering any gloomy thoughts of hers for the rest of the day. Honestly, she was more beautiful than any beach babe that had been kissed by the sun every minute of their life. Watching the sun light her up like nothing else could was one reason why I loved Miami so much. You can't find any heart-warming scenes here in California.

Remembering Ally's quirky doings breaks my heart. The way she would dance so unprofessionally when she was overwhelmingly happy. The way she should jump six feet in the air, celebrating, after finishing a song. Especially the way she would grab her wavy medium brown strands and gnaw on them endlessly when she found any situation the least bit uncomfortable, send an empty, queasy, and unpleasant feeling in the pit of my stomach. All of her, including her cheery personality and nervous tendencies, make my knees go unfaithfully weak. All those little things get to me the most. I never though they they'd mean everything to me. I never thought I'd miss them as much as I do now. Never in a million years would I be doubting my decision on my singing career until now.

_I feel the beating of your heart _

_I see the shadows of your face _

_Just know that wherever you are _

_Yeah I miss you _

_And I wish you were here _

Sometimes, I just lay down. Whether it's in my bed, on the soft grains of sand on the nearest beach, or just in an open field abundant with flowers in the center of the park, I just lay there. While I lay, I think of her. Not only do I think, but I feel. I imagine myself feeling her touch, savoring her warmth as I snake my broad arms around her petite waist. And for a moment, I actually feel it. Smiling like an idiot as I lose myself in the absolute nothing beside me that I have envisaged myself enough to believe it is her. I've been doing this for a while now. More often than I should.

Everywhere I look, I see her. In my dreams, I see her. In random strangers I meet, I see her. Her face follows me and welcomes a presence that I adore too much. The shadows become real, as if it really is her. Sometimes, I forget that it isn't and unwittingly I talk to the fantasized trick that wisps away as fast as it had come. The words I speak, I solely wish she could hear are the words I keep locked up inside for so long. Wherever she is, may it be in the Florida city that we grew up in together or off to a different land for a new adventure, I hope she knows I miss her and with all the hope left in me, I wish she was here.

_I miss the years that were erased _

_I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face _

_I miss all the little things _

_I never thought that they'd mean everything to me _

_Yeah I miss you _

_And I wish you were here _

A single tear slides down my face as my past hits me like brick wall. I collapse on the soft grass that feels too much like concrete and I let it out. All the grief of missing my other half pours out of me like a stream bursting through the broken dam. The loneliness strikes me with an amount of force that is almost too much to bear. I realize the way I have been living for the past year is not how it should be. It almost kills me- literally that it took me this long to notice that life isn't the same-barely worth living without Ally.

I run. I run to the ends of abandoned streets, past the blue ocean that calls my name, and away from everything I thought I wanted. I'm screaming with all the breath left in my lungs, I'm screaming for her. Ally, the only person in the world worth giving up a once in a lifetime deal. Ally, the only person that seems to be floating in my mind that I could never want more of than I do right now. Me, too dumb to not notice the scratches beneath my cool exterior of my true feelings until now.

_So far away from where you are _

_These miles have torn us worlds apart _

_And I miss you, yeah I miss you _

_And I wish you were here_

Miles seem to be closing in on me more the faster I go to get to her. So far away from where she is seems to be such a lie now. The feeling of being truly home where Ally is brushes my skin and the hairs sprouted on my body shoot up, creating chill bumps that feel more like mountains taking over my body. I miss her. But I won't have to miss for too much longer, for my plane lands in a few short hours. The anticipation awaits me, praying there was not too much damage that can't be fixed. I will no longer have to wish she is here with me for I will be with her and we'll be happy because I know she's depressed without me too. If a milestone in my teenage life is what it takes to make me realize that love over powers more than anything in the world, then let it be. Only Ally Dawson could make a confused teenage boy come to his senses after almost coming to an end.

**Woah, I really like it. I used a song I chose because I absolutely love it and it turned out great.**

**Please review so I can write more. I really want to know what you guys think. Should I continue?**

**Also, from my last collection of One-Shots, the last reviews: I will reply on the next song-fic.**

**Well that's it for me today guys.**

**Thank you and love ya!**

**~Brandy(:**


	2. Catch Me

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry for the long wait. I had tons of stuff to do and I was super busy, but I'm back.**

**Here is another song-fic for you.**

**I have a lot of reviews so be prepared for a long Author's Note at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or Catch me by Demi Lovato.**

**Catch Me**

_Before I fall too fast_

_Kiss me quick, but make it last_

_So I can see how badly this will hurt me_

_When you say goodbye_

I can already feel myself falling, plummeting off a high and dangerous cliff into an overwhelming pit of love. My heart is hurling too fast, but I can't stop it. I want him to kiss me and end this flirting torture that we send flying around in an orbit. I want him, but I know I can't have him. Love doesn't work that way especially for me, Ally Dawson.

I just want one quick kiss to seal the deal before we part ways. I know he'll have to go, rush off into another world; a better world where I don't belong. He'll be happy in his new life, the one he's been waiting for since he could sing, but I'll be left behind ragged, torn, and hurt, rotting away in the dust. So, before I get in way to deep, drowning in his warm lullaby, cradled in his muscular arms, I must imagine the pain. I have to see how bad this will hurt me, so when the time comes, the bitterness won't be so heavily bored on the tips on my shoulders. I'm slowly dreading the goodbye.

_Keep it sweet, keep it slow_

_Let the future pass, and don't let go_

_But tonight I could fall too soon_

_Into this beautiful moonlight_

The kiss will be sweet and slow, savoring the taste that intensifies our bond. We'll hold each other close, so tight and afraid to let go for that will be the last time to even feel the other's heart beat thumping out of our chests. The future and all the worries that are expected to break us down will vanish. Our thoughts will be clear, empty of all emotion.

I'm scared. I might fall too soon because lying on his chest right now is already tempting enough. We're just lying on the grass, enjoying the other's company, peering out at the midnight sky that's filled with blooming fireflies that shine in his deep brown eyes. The full moon produces comfort as the feeling in our stomachs dye down, just enough to keep calm. I know he feels it too. Only I could see through the famous Austin Moon.

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me_

Austin Moon has captured my heart. His eyes sink into me and hook my like a fishing line, reeling me in closer to him with each word he speaks. His goofy jokes and irresistible looks have left me dazed. When I sing, it's no longer the gloomy tunes that kill your ever so happy mood, but the joyous and upbeat style that has got every soul, even the worst dancer in history which happens to be me, dancing. I chuckle when I perform to myself at my dusty grand piano that looks like it escaped from a dungeon five hundred years ago, because Austin is my inspiration. The only reason why my music is the way it is now.

I can see us years from now standing at an altar on the Miami Beach right outside of the mall where we met. I vision us spending the rest our of lives together and having wonderful kids that turn out to be the dreamers just like us. I mainly see us, unraveling and unwrapping into our life together. But I know it can't be, it just won't work out. So, I have honestly tripped hard for Austin Moon and I only wish that he doesn't catch me. It's depressing that I'd rather crash hard into the ground than face the hard brick wall that will tear us apart later.

_See this heart won't settle down_

_Like a child running scared from a clown_

_I'm terrified of what you do_

_My stomach screams just when I look at you_

My heart beats a gazillion times a minute whenever I'm near him. Just hugging him sends my heart racing, more than likely beating out of my chest. When we are around each other, we aren't afraid to be ourselves. We can be the kids we act like from time to time or the over excited best friends that can't help but gush stories to the other while staring in the other's eyes, neither one tearing away.

But honestly, I don't know what to do. We are obviously more than best friends, you can tell by the hand holding when both of our hands finds the trail to the others, interlocking our fingers and the late night snuggling that always sends the best night's sleep. But we aren't quite a couple, because we don't kiss and we aren't official. When I look at him, I hold back the urge to yell 'I love you' and the feeling of us being a couple swelling in my stomach. We can't be a couple because of his future and my past. It wouldn't be the same.

_Run far away so I can breathe_

_Even though you're far from suffocating me_

_I can't set my hopes too high_

_'Cause every hello ends with a goodbye_

Austin Moon, get out of my life. I never knew having him around me 24/7 would rattle me like it does. He keeps me on my toes, aware of all surroundings but his. He swarms me; his smell, his laugh, and his gentle touch replays in my mind, rewinding each time to start over. I can't get him out of my head, even if he doesn't even know the commotion he causes.

But I can't get my hopes up. Every time he starts to lean in, inches from my face, or hugs just a tad bit too long, I start to believe. My stomach fills with butterflies that are happily flying and my body stiffens, unable to move. Then, I remember my parents. How my mom left my dad with a baby to take care of while she ran off for her selfish reasons. I know if I start to fall into him anymore, he'll leave just like my mom. I've faced enough pain and rejection in my life, I honestly can't handle any more.

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me_

In my dreams, I see him. I see his luscious blonde hair flowing in the wind, making it all the messier. I bore into his deep brown eyes, caving under them and melting to the ground like butter on asphalt. His touch in my dream is so vivid, it's almost like he is really there, holding my while I sleep. It creates a smile, one so real that barely anyone sees. The façade I put on with my dull smile is just an illusion so nobody will discover the longing in my heart. That smile is genuine that only Austin can get out of me.

Our situation is like Christmas day. At first, you're excited and all you want to do is rip up the presents while the paper you crumbled up hits the floor behind you. You devour into the presents as if they are fresh baked cookies. You are happy, until you realize that the celebration that you waited so long for, is over. The whole day you cherished deeply and it made you ecstatic, but Christmas has gone and left you unsatisfied. I don't want Austin to catch me for the sake of him being able to hold me up, when he has so many distractions pulling him down and agreeing with gravity.

_So now you see why I'm scared_

_I can't open up my heart without a care_

_But here I go, it's what I feel_

_And for the first time in my life I know it's for real_

Austin saw. He saw my tears, my fears, and all the emotions written in my precious book. My fears of him leaving me behind and having a relationship like my mother and father. He read into it, not like Chemistry homework that you skim over and barely do because you honestly don't feel like reading those ten pages in the thick book that instantly weighs more than you thought, but read as if truly interested. Instead of arguing back and getting mad, yelling to the top of his lungs, practically feeling the vibration from his uvula, he held me. He tucked my hair behind my ears, and looked me dead in the eye, forming his posture into a demanding pose.

Every word he said was true; I saw it in his eyes. When he swore we were going to be together forever, I believed him. By the end, we were both crying. The first time in my life, I have never felt so protected in someone's arms. As he held me close and kissed every part of my face, I could tell this was real. Our love would last.

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling so please don't catch me_

I sing this part over and over again. My new song, totally turned on my. I sing it more and more and the more I realize the last part couldn't be far from true. Catch me! I scream somewhere deep down inside, because I know he will.

_If this is love, please don't break me_

_I'm giving up so just catch me_

After so hard of trying to fight it, I let go. The talk we had, surely broke down each piece of me slowly. Austin Moon, the internet sensation is mine. We are going to make it in this word together, better or for worse. This is love and it already broke me. Austin Moon has caught me.

**Not as good as I expected it. In the song-fics coming up I will do more of a real story than explanation. I will add more talking and real scenes. But I hoped you like this one.**

** To get straight to it since I have a lot:**

****SHOUTOUTS:****

**These are the last ones from my other story 'Auslly Alphabet':**

**Kimberly****; Awh thank you and could look with your crush! (:**

**Lolipopkillsu****; Thank you so much! He reviewed my story and I totally freaked! Thanks for the song, I have great plans for it! (:**

**Red-ribbons101****; Oh my gosh, thank you! It means so much, especially coming from you since you are like one of the best writers ever! And I will continue! (:**

**Laura****; Good song! Definitely will use it! And thank you so much! (:**

**Shadows and Chocolate****; Your review gave me chill bumps and I go teary eyed. No one will ever understand how much this means to me. To be able to do the things you said and move people in inspirational ways is all I ever wanted. I will definitely do songs by Kelly Clarkson, she is such a great person. THANK YOU! (:**

**justsomegirl 21****; Thank you! It makes me really happy that there are people like you who read from start to finish! It means so much! (:**

**idancecrazy****; Thank you! I know how It gets sometimes so I understand! And glad you liked the ending! (:**

**KCRedPanda98****; Thanks! I love all of those songs buti might change 'baby blue eyes' to 'baby brown eyes' because they both have brown eyes instead of blue! (:**

**R5inmysoul****; Great idea! I will use it! Thanks (:**

**RossR5****; ROSS LYNCH! Oh my gosh, hey! Thank you so much for checking out my story! Glad you like it! And yes, you guys are perfect together! Are ya'll dating? I hope so! (: (: (:**

**LoveShipper****; Thank you! I get so happy when MY stories make people feel like this! (:**

**ctiger****; me too and thank you! Thank you! (:**

**seddieluvrrr****; me too but thank you! It means a lot! (:**

**Musicislife823****; Wow, thank you! Love your name by the way! (:**

**SeleStarz****; Thank you so much! When you say stuff like this it makes me truly happy! It lets me know there is hope for my writing career! (:**

**Taylorswift13fan4life****; Thank you! (:**

**Wow, I just wanted to say THANK YOU for EVERY SINGLE ONE and YOU who reviewed! I never imagined to get so many reivews on this story and im so happy! You guys are the reason I continue. Also a big thanks to the reviewers who reviewd EVERY chapter and NEVER stopped believing in me! THANK YoU, love you guys! (:**

**Now reviews from my other oneshot collection 'Auslly Songfics':**

**justsomegirl 21****; Will doooooo (:**

**Shadows and Chocolate****; Thank you and I will! And please, stalk away! (:**

**seddieluvrrr****; Thank you! Yeah, when people reviews it seems to mess up a lot. People have told me, haha. But thanks! (:**

**Red-Ribbons101****; Thank you and both those songs are great! I could really use them both, thanks! (:**

**WorthyPurpleCrayon****; Thank you! (: Oh my gosh, I love that song! I sing it all the time! (:**

**Lolipopkillsu****; Oh, I'm glad it did! Sorry if it confused you, haha! Thanks! (:**

**Percabeth619****; Awh, thank you! I'm glad you do! (:**

**LoveShipper****; Yay! I'm glad you felt that way about this story! Thanks! (:**

**Aashipper****; Thank you! Will do! (:**

**BasketballGirl124****; Thanks! And love both of those but do you have any song by them in particular? (:**

**Mayzing****; Thanks! It means so much! And okay, hope you don't have trouble finding me! (:**

**.Sorry this Authors Note is sooo long, I just needed to give ya'll the thanks and credit you deserve! (:**

**.The reason I do 'Songfics' is because I love music. It's pretty much my life. That and writing.**

**.Sorry for the wait, i've been really busy with softball and friend's event. Hopefully the next update won't be too long**

**.Also, I have an idea for a story! I just couldn't wait to share! Here is the summary:**

"**Ally Dawson lives a double life. During the day she is the polite, ruler follower who does nothing bad, but at night she parties and has fun. Soon, everything changes when a close friend finds out everything she is trying to hide. AUSLLY"**

**What do you think? REVIEW. .**


	3. Beautiful Soul

**Hellooooo! **

**Rough night, big project, late uploading.**

**But anyway, SONG-FIC TIME! (:**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Austin and Ally or Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney. He's hot. But not cuter than Austin. Just saying**

**Here is….**

**Beautiful Soul**

"_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul,"_

The song blares through the speakers, dying out any other sound. Jesse McCartney? Wow, I really thought he went out of the music biz because I haven't heard from him in a while. But I have to give him props, this song was genius. I began listening to the lyrics closely, actually letting them read into my mind instead of blocking them out and just dancing to the catchy tune as I usally always do. They seem to relate closely to the feelings of the petite girl laying in my arms, drifting asleep, who happened to be my best friend.

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

I knew from the first day I met her, she was special. I knew she was going to light up my world without even trying. Just having her beside me now, makes my day. If she ever gave me the chance to date her, (I hope for that to happen soon, whenever I get the guts to spill my heart out to her) I would need nobody else. She would satisfy me completely.

I've always wanted to be what she needed, like how she is to me. Without her, I'd be nothing-literally. I need her to write my songs, to make me happy, to make me 'Austin Moon'. I need her doe eyes and her strawberry scented hair that fills my nostrils with one whiff. I need her bright smile that creases a little at the ends, but warms my heart all the more. I need her quirky ways, her sweet personality, and her clever mind. Basically, I need _her_.

I know sometimes she thinks I'm a jerk, but I'd give up the world, even my life, for her. I think she is starting to see that, but I want her to believe it too. On the outside, the hard exterior that covers the real me that only Ally sees, I play it cool. I'm cute- not to brag- but it goes far so I always get my way. But on the inside, I'm a really caring guy- mostly for Ally though.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

I tower down on Ally, who is slumped in my arms, exhausted from her busy day today. We were in the practice room listening to music when she rested on my shoulder and eventually dozed off, but I'm not complaining. I stare down at her, absorbing in her features. I realize how beautiful she is with her clear olive skin that is soft to the touch. Her eyelashes, long and curl up at just the right point. She looks like an angel when she sleeps, just floating away in the clouds.

"Ally, if you can hear me," I whisper as the music fades behind me. "You're so beautiful, inside and out. I want to love you and nobody else. I want to hold you like I am now, for the rest of our lives. I just hope you love me, too"

I stop my confession because I see Ally's lips spread to a smile. I shake her gently, pushing her shoulders, to see if she's really asleep. Weirdly, she is. Maybe that comforting smile I saw is a pigment of my imagination.

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won?t let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul, your beautiful soul_

I'll chase her if I have too. Whether it's a tickle fight and she's running away from me, laughing cheerfully because are playful encounters mean so much or If I have to give her everything I own, down to my last dollar, to prove my love so she will turn around and realize I'm the one, I'll chase her.

Her figure fits perfectly snuggled in my arms as if our bodies were made for each other. Her head in the crook of my neck, feeling my heart beat blasting through her eardrums. He arms locked securely around her small frame, holding her so close our breathing is synchronized. I want every moment like this, so peaceful and full of love that it makes of feel like the world only consists of us too. The only thing I want differently, is Ally Dawson my girlfriend.

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry, c'mon lets try_

I know if I confess my love, she'll have to ponder the situation. We're best friends and we don't want anything to change for the fear of losing each other completely. Of course, I was the stupid one who turned orange and sweaty and announced the concern instead of what I really wanted to do instead of the fake cover up- simply too coward to admit that I really liked her too. But I'm game for taking that risk, taking the big step and moving forward with our lives that were meant to be together.

I know if we do, it will clear her mind. All the questions and worries will fade away, completely vanish when our kiss appears to be the taste that melts in my mouth just thinking about it. Give me a try Ally, please.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won?t let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Her beautiful soul explains her perfectly. She's amazing inside and out. She'll do anything for anyone in a heartbeat, even if it means putting her if the most impossible situations. She can never say no, no matter how bad she doesn't like the idea. All she wants is to make everyone else happy, obove her needs. The world Is a better place because of her and I could never thank her enough.

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Maybe, do you think you could want me too?_

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do?_

_I just wanna know that you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

A millions thoughts race in my mind. Is it weird that I'm in love with my best friend? Should I only think of her in a platonic way? Does she even like me? Of course she does, if she didn't I'd be scurried out of the store faster than a squirrel can collect its nuts. I just hope she sees us the way I see us. The bond, stronger than a fishing line. Our chemistry, music backs it all up. We must be the cutest couple, right? There's nothing left to hide, we're inseparable. Most people think we're dating anyway, even the dumb pirate does! This is it, I have a plan. And all Austin Moon's plans work out one way or another.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won?t let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your soul_

I carefully lay her down, cautious not to wake her just yet. I grab my guitar fron the tall stand across the room and strum a few chords. I let the song sink in, before making my move. The move that determines my fate.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul, beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul_

"Ally," I nudge her, shoving her shoulders with a little more force than last time. "Wake up." I let the melody slip, dreamily using the sweetest voice I can.

She jolts up, dazed from her abrupt awakening. Her eyes slowly scan the room, her eyebrows scrunched together highly on her forehead, obviously confused. When her eyes laid on me, her concentration softens and she smiles an weary smile.

"Ally, I have a song I want to sing for you," I say before starting my song proudly. As I began to recite the words from the one just played on the radio, I see Ally smile bigger than I've ever seen before and It warms my heart, the warmest it's ever been.

**Hope you liked it! I thought it was sweet!**

**I can't do reviews today because I have to get off NOW, so I will do them and the ones I get from this tomorrow. So don't think I forgot about you because I didn't!**

**And the Song-fics are in no order, I just go in a list I wrote them down on.**

**I will start my story soon, but definitely not tonight. Sorry!**

**Shortest Authors note I have written.**

**.REVIEW. !**

**~BrandyyElizabeth(:**


	4. A Thousand Miles

**Hello!**

**.Sorry I haven't upload in a couple days. That big science project got me. I was so stressed.**

**.Anyway I'm back and I'm going to a do that I didn't plan on doing, but I heard it on the radio(see what I did there (;) and all I could think about was AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Austin and Ally or A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton.**

**A Thousand Miles**

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces pass_

_And I'm home bound_

I walk through the streets of the bright city I grew up in, passing all the places I used to love. I make my way quick, careful not to stop and enshrine on the places that I should have long forgotten by now. As I pass, I see people I grew up with. They wave or try to strike up a conversation as if yesterday was the day we graduated together, but I ignore them. There is no need to dig up my past and face brutal blows to the heart- again. Only 23 and already deprived of the happiness I deserve.

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making a way_

_Through the crowd_

I'm not paying attention to where I'm going, so I'm clueless to where I'm at. Blurs of signs and passage ways pop out from the corner of my eye, but I don't dare even give them a glance. I look ahead of me and I see miles of sidewalk, faint concrete that goes on trails and never stops.

People bump into me rudely, shoving their way through the mass of crowds that have suddenly appeared. I push back through them, not caring about knocking the dust of their shoulders. I'm lost in city I grew up in, Miami, where the temperature drops a lot more at night than people would think-especially in the dead of winter. I wrap my tan cotton jacket tighter around me, giving me a tiny bit of warmth when I should be at home close to a blazing fire watching it light up the dim room secluded around me. But I don't know where 'home' is anymore. **(1) **My jacket seems to be the only thing that gives me a sense of protection, noting my rock in no longer keeping me down at my feet and I'm just accessible to anyone who has the will to break me down.

_And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

I need my rock, the one that left when I was nineteen. He was all I needed. We were happy. He was the only thing that kept me sane instead of basing my life on nonsense. But life doesn't always work out the way you want.

We stayed in touch for a while. We would write emails, often video chat, and sometimes receive phone calls. But all that stopped three months ago. I couldn't handle the pain much longer, we were torturing each other. So I unplugged my computer and cut off my phone line. My life hasn't been the same since. It seems to be a void that I'm just traveling through, wasting away in the emptiness.

I loved him. He loved me. But his dream was more important, to the both of us. The fact that we let for years go is heartbreaking, it leaves an ache in my chest that spreads through my stomach-but it was for the best. We both knew he couldn't get big in Miami.

I let my mind wonder, drifting back to bitter sweet memories that are so old but yet so vivid- ice clear in my brain. My eyes get taken off the side walk and they gaze back to the good times. I no longer have any knowledge of where I'm going or who I even am. I let my emotions get the best of me as I think of myself when I was Austin Moon's shy songwriter and that small smile that comes less often now, arises on my face.

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could _

_Just see you_

_Tonight_

If I could fall endlessly, just lose all control of my body, and let it float into the sky while I become one with a cloud if time would pass. As my body went go limp and the wind would become the steering wheel in my life, would days go by as seconds? Or years go by as minutes? Would time go by faster as the chances to see him again greatly increases with each blink of an eye?

I wish that was possible. I wish I knew where Austin was, which country, state, city, anything to give me a clue to where he might be located. I would walk a thousand miles to see him. Even If it was only a glimpse, it would make this freezing lonely night whole again. But I would probably annoy him; become a burden like I was before he left. Maybe I'm the real reason why he left- just to get away from me.

_It's always times like these_

_When I think of you_

_And I wonder_

_If you ever _

_Think of me_

It's always after those long, stressful days that I think of him. It's always the time when I feel the most alone, isolated from the rest of the world, when I miss him most. Those images of him with his straggled bleach blonde hair that matches the color of the sun and his brown eyes that burn a whole through your heart if you bore into them for too long, are the only things that keeps me going. Seeing pictures of his million dollar grin that never ceases to free butterflies into my stomach is the encouragement I have to not give up on life- not yet anyway.

As my legs start to get tired, taking me where they want to go, me no longer having the lead, I keep thinking. I wonder if he thinks of me as often as I think of him. I wonder if the thought of me instantly lights up his day like when the full moon brings the dreadful night to life. Hope starts to flutter on the hard edges of my heart, trying to find a hole to the core of my heart. But I quickly shake the feeling and force myself to be slapped by the cold hard truth- Austin rarely, if ever, thinks of the girl he left behind four years ago.

_'Cause everything's so wrong_

_And I don't belong_

_Living in your_

_Precious memories_

When he left, my world slanted a little. Distances grew longer and the feeling of his touch, faded. Things aren't the way they should be- the silence shouldn't be this thick. Honestly, nothing's right. Nothing makes sense anymore. But nothing is all I have now.

I don't belong in his memories; I barely belong in this world. I belong in his life, surrounded by his love. I belong in his arms, safe and sound. I belong by his side, cheering him on. But all that is gone and I don't belong anywhere now. Shouldn't I be dead? **(2)**

_'Cause I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

I need him to be alive. I need him to be okay. I miss everything about him, even the way he would bother me until wits' end. I'd give it all to have it back.

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could _

_Just see you_

_Tonight_

I notice that walking makes time fly by like jets on high gear. I'd keep walking to see him, if my legs didn't give out. Maybe if my legs were stronger, I wouldn't collapse to the ground and deteriorate to nothing but bones. If Austin knew that, he'd joke around and call me a stalker but he'd understand I'd do anything to get my top goals accomplished. He knew me better than I knew myself, one of the things I loved about him.

Maybe if I spent enough time cloud watching, just peering up at the blooming sky long enough, then I could be a passenger to the moon. My boring activity would come in handy that day as I finally got the chance look over the world and see Austin again. But those crazy dreams that seem to attack when I'm the most tired, least expected, will never come true. No matter how bad I wanted to see Austin.

_And I, I_

_Don't want to let you know_

_I, I_

_Drown in your memory_

_I, I_

_Don't want to let this go_

_I, I_

_Don't..._

But I don't want Austin to see my weak side. He has seen me cry before, break down and crawl on my knees, but this would be too much. This is way worse and he'd only be frightened. So, in no way can I get Austin back.

So I guess I'll just drown in his memory. He'll eventually forget about me, if he hasn't already. I'll die in his mind and he'll be completely okay with it. Nothing gets to him like how they eat their way to me.

I'm not letting him slip anyway from my mind though. I don't care how bad it hurts or how it's no use, his well-being bounces off my heart and balances my world slightly. My grip only tightens on thin air each day, a choke hold on the memories. I don't want to let any piece of him go. Never.

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces pass_

_And I'm home bound_

I make my pace a little faster, almost a jog. My head swirls and the dizziness brings me back to reality. I look around and I realize I have already passed my apartment plaza where I spend about one hour there a day. The ragged halls and ripped sheets send an eerie message. I'm confused at where my legs have taken me. The place looks familiar as if I treasured the sight.

Then it hits me, I'm at the mall. I'm standing in front of the pond where I spent most nights just overwhelmed by the stars at create magical patterns. I would write hear all the time, songs for me and some for Austin. I whip my head to the left and I see Sonic Boom. The store my dad used to own, the store I spent my afternoons working, the store where I met Austin when I was fifteen. Dad sold it two and half years ago due to finance problems. I was so upset, I haven't been back since.

In a blink of an eye, my teenage years travel back to me, as if telepathy transported me there. I relive all the fun times I had, the best years of my life. But I especially cherish the moments spent with the person that changed my life. All the times I enjoyed and never wanted to end, come back but only for a short minute before I see someone standing ahead of me. The figure was here long before I was and their back is to me. Their tall and not-so-lanky body hasn't noticed me yet but I know that blonde hair all too well.

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making a way_

_Through the crowd_

I stare ahead of me, awestruck. The person in front of me can't be true. His eyes are glued to the pond water, truly mesmerized. It feels like boulders are blocking me and I can't get through the frozen air. My legs stiffen, enables me to walk. Suddenly the hope that vanished four years ago, floods back like a dam that broke after ten years.

_And I still need you_

_And I still miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

I miss him so much this must be a hallucination. I need him and he's here but I can't believe it. I wonder why he came back. I slowly go to take a step forward, my heart trapped in my throat no longer beating, but I stumble. I trip over my own feet, but stand up- catching myself just in time. Thankfully I didn't fall face first like the clumsy me usually would.

The figure turns around sharply; obviously shocked that he wasn't alone. His eyes dart directly to me and I gasp. It really his him, the same way he looked four years ago. His features make me take a step back, absorbing it all in for the first time in what seems life forever.

"Ally?" He asks, almost disbelieving it's really me.

"Austin?" I mimic just to make sure it's him. He faces breaks out in the contagious smile that only I could see. All the other smiles plastered on poster would fake, forced to be there. But this smile, showing all teeth, in genuine.

He runs to me, picking me up and twirling me around. His arms only got buffer and his touch only got warmer. I've missed this. The only thing that was holding me by a thread was him and now he is back. All my senses are alive again, no longer dull. I'm happy. If he leaves again, I'll be disappointed but satisfied that I got see him, touch him one more time.

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass us by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could _

_Just see you..._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could _

_Just see you_

_If I could _

_Just hold you_

_Tonight_

"What are you doing here?" I ask, barely getting the words out. My throat still clogged, slowly finds air.

"I came looking for you, Ally." He snorts like it's obviously. Before I can say anything back, Austin is in front of me in a matter of seconds, mouth open to speak again.

"When you stopped answering my emails 3 months ago and your phone said it was out of service, I panicked. Those messages were the only things that kept me going. Without them I was a mess. Don't you know you are the whole reason why I'm even doing this? So when you cut off any communication with me, I was lost. Why did you stop? Do you not feel the same way anymore?" Austin rambles on, completely unaware of his rambling and the tears swelling in his eyes. He looks down, more interested in his exotic blue shoes than anything else right now. His hands find a way to the back of his neck, rubbing them nervously. Blush is obviously painted on his cheeks; realization hit him that he just poured his heart out to me.

I tilt his chin up wards, so his eyes meet directly at mine. It's time for him to know the truth. "Austin, the only reason I did it was because I was hurting. It was torture talking to you every day but not being able to reach out and touch you. Not having you physically here broke me. My heart ached all the time. My mind was racked of nothing but you. I'm not the same anymore. Not having you here as nearly killed me." By now, I was crying. Tears were streaming down my face as I let all my emotions out. Austin kept holding me, shushing me every so often as he wailed too.

"Austin, I love you. But if you're just going to leave again, wait a day. I need as much time with you as I can. This one might hit me really hard." I mumble into his shirt, not sure if he heard me. I need him too hold me as long as possible, even if I have to beg for it.

"Ally, don't you get it? I came back so I could be with you. The only reason why I was gone so long was to get all the work I needed done, so they could sign me and I could get back to you as quick as possible. Ally, I'm not leaving you again and there is no way in hell that you're escaping my grip again. I'm done, they signed me. So when I go on tour, you're coming with me. All this was for you. For us." He admits into my hair. My heart bursts out of my chest, full of energy and love. My old habits of only seeing the bad side disappear as the cheery me comes out again. Austin is never going to leave me again, he means it.

"You didn't forget about me?' I choke out, afraid f the answer. But I had to know, it was irking me.

"Ally, how could I forget about somebody as beautiful and talented as you that completely changed my life for the better? Missing you was the worst thing I have ever experienced in my life. There had been times where I wouldn't sleep for weeks because you were the only thing in my mind. When I was recording, I would break away from my song and just start singing your name without even realizing it. It has been like a black hole in my heart, but I kept going so _our_ dreams could come true. So that we could finally be happy."

I kiss him as soon as he finishes. His speech means everything to me. By the look in his eyes, you can spot that he was solemnly telling the truth. The guy I feel in love with is back with me again. Our kiss is so powerful, fireworks can't even describe it. It's so enticing and long awaited, it's a taste of heaven. As we continue to kiss, teasing each other playfully by biting each other's lip like we used to when we were teens, I falling hopeless back to the same happiness I was always in with him. Finally, I'm whole again. Not a piece is missing of Ally Dawson anymore. Austin says our dreams will finally come true, being able to have our music explored and downloaded by millions. But my dreams have already come true, just now.

**Took me a long time. Kind of long, hope you liked it. **

**I have to go to bed, so I'll do reviews next time- I PROMISE! **

**SO KEEP REVIEWING! **

**My first chapter of my story should be uploaded soon. My schedule has been hectic, but it will die down.**

**Anyone check out the latest episode of Austin and Ally? Austin was being so sweet! Comment what you think.**

**.REVIEW. **

**Thanks and love you.**

**~BrandyyElizabeth**


	5. Lovebug

**Hi guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Austin and Ally or Lovebug by The Jonas Brothers.**

**Songs keep coming to me, so I'm doing this one today. I know I haven't been doing any that you guys have suggested. I'm sorry, it just depends on my moods.**

**This one I plan to be short, and will skip over time. All in Austin's Pov. Should I stop these Song-Fics and do other things like stories or regular oneshots? Or should I keep going?**

**Anyway…**

**Lovebug**

_Called you for the first time yesterday_

_Finally found the missing part of me_

_Felt so close but you were far away_

_Left me without anything to say_

**2 months after meeting Ally Dawson.**

I finally built up the guts to call Ally Dawson today. We met two months ago, my eyes burned deep holes into her as I just stared. My neck hurt all that day, receiving horrible cramps after cramps, because my neck moved with my head, calculating her every move. On the phone, I stuttered a little. Her voice is so sweet and seems to come so naturally like honey. Then, we just started talking regularly like we had been best friends for years. We talked about everything under the sun from the next song we started to write together so I can perform it to the coolest movie out that we are going to see-together.

Lately, it's been harder to talk to her. The internet sensation Austin Moon never gets nervous in front of girls, but Ally is different. For one, she's prettier. The most beautiful girl I have ever met. She's down to Earth, not fake like half the girls in America that have orange spray tans that make them look like Oompa Loompas. She's crazily talented- with her angelic voice and ability to turn any sentence into a song lyric. I'm totally impressed and amazed by this girl. Usually, I don't take my feelings this far to one girl, but Ally is special.

_Now I'm speechless_

_Over the edge, I'm just breathless_

_I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again_

_Hopeless, head over heels in the moment_

_I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again_

When I sit beside her at the piano bench, where we create our masterpieces that get plastered all over the internet and shared with the rest of the world, time freezes. It's just me and her in our small world that musically connects us emotionally and so passionately. When she plays the piano, I watch in awe as her fingers feverishly glide across the keys, hitting each note perfectly with enough force to tell that music lies in her soul. I'm speechless at her beauty of it all. When our hands accidentally cross path, lost in the song, my breath hitches. I can feel the fireworks spring from my finger and slowly shoot an electrical spark though my veins to my heart. My heart starts racing as if it's going to stop beating at any second from the feeling that progresses in the center, sending a wonderful sensation all through my body, down to the core of my bones. I usually just sit, taking it all in. I began to get dizzy, dazed at the shock I felt just by brushing hands. It's moments like those that I wish for every time because honestly, I'm head over heels. It's moments like those that I realize I'm in love.

_I can't get your smile out of my mind_

_(I can't get you out of my mind)_

_I think about your eyes all the time_

_You're beautiful but you don't even try_

_(You don't even, don't even try)_

_Modesty is just so hard to find_

Her image stays super glued to my mind and won't ease off the tiniest bit, not that I'm complaining. Her smile makes me grin. It's beautiful. It reveals all of her pearly white teeth that have been straight since she was born. It stretches to both of her cheeks, making them both adorably pinchable. Her eyes light up my day. The big chocolate ores, peer at me once and instantly my knees go weak and my body suddenly becomes ten times heavier.

She's absolutely gorgeous and she doesn't even try. There is no hint of makeup anywhere dabbed on her face. She doesn't take hours to do her hair, making sure each strand is in the perfect place. Even if a stray hair does go a wire, she laughs it off instead of freaking out, screaming at every face she sees like some maniac Barbie. I just wish she could see how beautiful she is to me and the rest of Miami.

_Now I'm speechless_

_Over the edge, I'm just breathless_

_I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again_

_Hopeless, head over heels in the moment_

_I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again_

When I'm with her, standing by her side, whether it's in her father's music store called Sonic Boom or out on the breezy tropical beach, I'm beyond happy. We start laughing, giggling at our inside jokes and I feel like I'm on top of the world. I feel like I'm standing on the edge of a cliff, letting the wind drift through my hair and brushing my skin, taking my carefree spirit in the air with it. When I'm on the imaginary cliff, I think of Ally and it hits me like running straight into a hard brick wall. I'm in love with her.

_I kissed her for the first time yesterday_

_Everything I wished that it would be_

_Suddenly I forgot how to speak_

_Hopeless, breathless_

_Baby can't you see?_

**6 months after meeting Ally Dawson**

Only after meeting Ally half a year ago, she knows me better than anyone else- even my best friend, Dez, since kindergarten. She's changed my life in an indescribable way. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me, even if she doesn't know it yet. So to show her my feelings, the ones that makes her completely irresistible, I kissed her yesterday. It was like a taste of heaven fully engrossed on my lips and on the tip of my tongue. It left an overwhelming tingly feeling on my mouth. It let my heart beating out of pace. _Boom…Ba-Boom…Boom…Ba-Boom._

I couldn't speak. My heart was caught in my throat. I just stood their smiling goofily as the blood rushed to my cheeks, creating a warm glow. I was out of breath, panting for air after the kiss left me searching for balance. My hope and all my love have dispersed into her. Ally, can't you see I'm drowning in your love and I've never been happier?

_Now I'm..._

_Yeah oh_

_Now I'm speechless_

_Over the edge, I'm just breathless_

_I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again_

_Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment_

_I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again_

_Ohhh_

_Love Bug again_

I've never thought that I'd be bitten by a love bug without leaving a bruise or even a bump. I never thought I'd fall in love period. But Ally Dawson changed my outlook on life. The way she views things, only picking out the optimistic pieces, deserves an award. The world needs more people like her. No wonder I fell hopeless into her dangerous pit of love that she keeps hidden away, only breaking the lock for certain people that she can trust, me. So I'm not afraid to admit it. Austin Moon, the supposedly cool 'player' fell for his song writer and he couldn't be any more satisfied with life.

**Shorter than the last one I guess. I really liked this one and the song. I can't stop listening to it, even if it's by the Jonas Brothers.**

**Sorry for the late update.**

**I will hopefully upload the first CHAPTER to my story soon, within this weekend.**

**Finally….**

****SHOUTOUTS:****

**Shadows and Chocolate****; Thank you so much! Everyone's reviews mean so much to me, especially yours because your words give me so much hope. I love Ross Lynch and Kelly Clarkson too! I will definitely use some of her songs! Poetry? I'm not that into it. What about you? (:**

**LoveShipper****; I know exactly how Ally feels. Afraid of getting hurt but your right. Austin is the sweetest boy ever! Don't you just love their love? (:**

**Red-Ribbons101****; Thank you so much! I'm glad you submitted Taylor Swift songs because she is one of my favorite singers! She's absolutely amazing! Thanks for the songs! And ikr! I hope that was really him reviewing my story! You are in no way a stalker! I do that to other people's stories all the time! XD I will never stop writing (:**

**Mayzing****; Thank you and I will! (:**

**Brandi****; Thanks! And L.O.V.E. your name but it's spelled differently than mine. Lol (:**

**R5inmysoul****; Thanks so much! I love your reviews. White Chicks= Hilarious I will (:**

**kickin it rules****; Thank you! I will (:**

**cupcakeluv987****; Thanks and I try to capture emotions from both! (:**

**I-LUV-MY-MOM****; thanks! I'm working on the first chapter now (:**

**cutesypie22****; Thanks! Me too! (:**

**anon****; Thanks! (:**

**Kimberly****; Awh thank you so much! It means a lot (:**

**Agirlwhojustsohappenstobe****; Awh I'm sorry that it made you cry! Hope it was tears of joy! Thank you so much! Your words mean so much! (:**

**mysterywriter2418****; thank you so much! YOU. ARE. AWESOME. You are like the second or third person to recommend Pretending. I will definitely do that one! (:**

**Amber Mae****; Awh thank you! SO much! Love your name by the way! (:**

**That's all the reviews! Sorry if I missed anyone! I kinda rushed through them!**

**So please please please .REVIEW. is you want me to upload more!**

**Thanks and love you guys! **

**~BrandyyElizabeth(:**


	6. Goodbye

**Hey!**

**So, I decided to put a twist on these Song-Fics. It's going to be sad. It will probably not end the way you want it. So WARNING.**

**Sorry, it's just the way I have been feeling lately.**

**Disclaimer; I do now own Austin and Ally or Goodbye by Avril Lavigne.**

**P.S. I heard this song while watching Jack and Jill. It's a hilarious movie that I do not own. So, I looked up this song and I have been in love with it ever since.**

**Goodbye**

I thought this was what I wanted. I thought I wanted to be by his side through all of this. But I was wrong. I haven't been this depressed since I was six, when my mother died.

This is his dream, not mine. I rot in the shadows as he absorbs the attention. I thought this would be good for the both of us, buts it's tearing us apart. The best thing that ever happened to me was becoming Austin Moon's girlfriend, but now I'm just his tag-along. Some days, we don't even speak; he's too busy being pulled into his celebrity life. Slowly, he's forgetting me. So why not let him forget quicker instead of drowning in the sorrow later?

I look over at my packaged luggage by the door. It's beckoning me, giving me comfort while persuading me that it's right. I don't want to leave Austin, but it's for the best. Is music is more important than me right now, and I respect that.

So I carefully sit down at the small brown table that settled at the corner of the luxurious hotel room Austin always reserves ahead of time in each City his tour visits. I begin to write the letter that hopefully says it all and saves me from the tearful goodbye awaited that I will receive much pain for.

_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye my love_

_I can't hide, can't hide, can't hide what has come_

Dear Austin,

This letter is the easiest way for me to say goodbye. I don't want to, but I know I have to- we have to. What has happened, has happened and there is nothing we can do to change it. We can't hide or run from your uprising fame and cramped schedules and the inability to acknowledge your girlfriend. Yes, you're getting the attention you deserve, but what about me? I can't do this anymore. Goodbye me love.

_I have to go_

_I have to go_

_I have to go_

_And leave you alone_

_But always know_

_Always know_

_Always know that I love you so_

_I love you so_

_I love you so, oh_

I'm leaving. I know it's harsh but it's the truth and the quickest way to get to the point. I have to. Wallowing at night in our lonely hotel room just dosn't let out all the sadness. I know it's cruel to leave you by yourself, but we both know you won't be alone for long. You'll have another girl in less than a week. You're freakin' Austin Moon, what's not to fall for?

Always know that I love you and the times spent with you were the best. Don't think that I have fell _out _of love with you, because that's a lie. I love you. I have still do and always will. It's just time for me to find myself and be noticed since you have found your calling. I'm twenty-two now. It's time for me to grow up. I can't live in our fairytale we created when we were seventeen forever.

_Goodbye brown eyes_

_Goodbye for now_

_Goodbye sunshine_

_Take care of yourself_

The hardest part is saying goodbye to you- _all_ of you. Goodbye brown eyes that are so soft and melt me with just one glance. Goodbye sweet smile that when is flashed at me, makes time stop for one second and my world set on pause. Goodbye sunshine, you seem to light up my life whether you know it or not. Sunshine is also the color of your hair. I'll miss raking my fingers through that blonde mess.

Please, please, please take care of yourself. Don't be stupid and get in any fights. Or harm yourself in any way at all. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened. So if a time comes and you need help, call me? Text me, email me, video chat me, anything. I'm always here; I have been since day one.

_I have to go_

_I have to go_

_I have to go_

_And leave you alone_

_But always know_

_Always know_

_Always know that I love you so_

_I love you so, oh_

_I love you so, oh_

My plane leaves soon, so I'm making this long as possible. Yes, the great Ally Dawson is stalling, one of my best traits since we were fifteen. Remember those times? I was shy and you were as open as you are now. I've loosened up a little, as you can tell. And you, you have…you- you're simply amazing. You haven't changed a bit. Seeing you on the stage, your home, is the proudest thing I have ever watched. You really belong up there, having the time of your life.

I know I've said this a lot and will quite a few more times on this letter, but I love you. Walking out of this door and out of your life is the hardest thing I will ever do. Don't think this is a piece of cake for me, it's not easy. But just keep it in your mind, your heart, somewhere stored that I love you. Ally Dawson loves Austin Moon.

_La lullaby_

_Distract me with your rhymes_

_La lullaby_

I laugh at the memories- _our _memories. When we would stay up all night, coming up with songs. Throwing anything out there that rhymed with the previous sentence. Those silly rhymes your creative mind always seemed to whip up out of the blue will be cherished closely to me forever. It's things like that I will never forget. I will never forget you, Austin Moon.

_La lullaby_

_Help me sleep tonight_

_La lullaby_

_(La lullaby, la lullaby)_

Your songs will be on replay as soon as I get home to Miami. Hearing your voice will be the only thing cradling me to sleep at night. I can already feel the distance. It sends cold air blowing down my neck and chill bumps cover my arms. Imagining you beside me, your strong arms wrapped around my body, giving all the warmth you have, will be the only peace I receive while we are apart. Ever.

_I have to go (goodbye)_

_I have to go (lullaby)_

_I have to go (goodbye)_

_And leave you alone_

I know if you were in our hotel room right now, watching me right this, you'd be begging me not to go. I'd give in, of course because now one can resist your puckered bottom lip and huge, watering eyes. Your puppy dog look was always the cutest. So luckily, I picked the best time to write this, when I knew you'd be gone- which seems like 24/7 now. I honestly don't know what keeps you so busy. I never could wrap my brain around it.

I'll miss you. I'll miss your husky voice and your exhilarating touch that sparks electricity in my heart every time. I'll miss your goofy smile and silly jokes. I'll miss your cocky personality that always ends up shining your sweetest at the end of the day, making me fall in love with you even deeper. I'll even miss all the times you bugged me to death, annoying me until I gave in and kissed you passionately. Those were the most special things that I loved, even if you thought I hated it.

When I leave, you won't be alone. I will be. No matter how many people walk in and out of my life like a revolving door, I'll always be alone when I'm not with you. You'll be surrounded by fans, enveloped in other dazzling stars, and suffocated by all the extraordinary treatment that normal people would kill for. You'll honestly never be alone, even If you try to disagree with me.

_But always know (goodbye)_

_Always know (brown eyes)_

_Always know (goodbye)_

_That I love you so_

I love you. I love you. I love you. I just can't say it enough. This doesn't change anything. Just because we drifted apart and the famous life got a tighter grip on you, doesn't mean my feelings have changed. I'm not sure if your feelings have, if you still even love me, but it's eating me away inside. Maybe know you'll understand why I hugged you a little but longer this morning before you left and whispered 'I love you' as if it was my last time. Because it was.

_I love you so (goodbye lullaby)_

_I love you so, oh (goodbye)_

_I love you so (goodbye brown eyes)_

_I love you so (goodbye)_

_I love you so_

_I love you so_

I'm hoping this letter covers it. But honestly five hundred pages still wouldn't cover It all. When you read this and you still don't understand, look in the mirror. Find what's missing. I know I see it, every time I look at you nowadays. It's the Austin Moon you used to be. You've changed. But that's okay. Sometimes change is better, sometimes it's not. But know, you could change a million times and I'll still love you. I may not be by your side, you may not want me there, but I'll always love you.

_Goodbye brown eyes_

_Goodbye my love_

Your picture is placed gently in my hand and will be the rest of the way home. I can't stop staring at it. I'm saying goodbye to the love of my life. The reason I live. But knowing your alive and watching your shows, I'll be okay. Maybe one day we can be together again, rejoice the love we once welt so strongly, but until then goodbye my love. I wish you the best. I hope you still think of my every now and then. Every show, I'll be there with you. Physically or not, I'll be there with you. I love you. Goodbye Rockstar.

Love Ally,

The broken girl who was once loved by the greatest boy alive

**That made my cry. Its sad.**

**Anyway, **

****SHOUTOUTS:****

**Kimberly****; Awh thank you. And it's Austin and Ally! The act like best friend after meeting each other for one day (:**

**justsomegirl 21****; thank you! PLEASE UPDATE YOUR STORY SOON! I LOVE IT SO FREAKING MUCH AND I HOPE DALLAS DIDN'T RUIN IT. Sorry for my ourburst, but it's awesome. (:**

**Shadows and Chocolate****; I love your reviews. They always make me smile. And they are always so figurative which are soo amazing. Please, write a lot of stuff. You are good. And thanks for the people! And thank you! Hearing your P.S. made me laugh and I decided I'm not giving up on these. (:**

**Agirlwhojustsohappenstobeme****; Yay! (:**

**Red-Ribbons101****; I rarely log in. Lol. And awhh thank you! It means so much especially coming from you. I think you are an absolutely amazing writer. (:**

**Katniss Annabeth Nina 824****; Thank you and no! I loved that song since I was little! (:**

**LoveShipper****; that's exactly how I feel. Thanks! (:**

**So yeah.**

**Please look at my story, 'Doube Life' I'm uploading a new chapter tonight. Ally's secret gets revealed! (:**

**.REVIEW.**

**Thanks, love you guys.**

**~BrandyyElizabeth(:**


	7. The Mess I Made Part Two to Goodbye

**I'm back.**

**Didn't upload yesterday or the day before because I was busy with the science fair that was today.**

**Anyway, last chapter got a lot of reviews and I'm so thankful.**

**A lot of you wanted another one to go with it, and I honestly wanted to make another one to it, so here you go. I think the song fits perfectly.**

**Enough with my chit chat, **

**Disclaimer; I do now own Austin and Ally or The Mess I Made by Parachute.**

…

**The Mess I Made**

Expressing my feelings was never an activity I could do easily, not in person anyway. The words never could find an escape route from my heart to my mouth. I just kept everything bottled up, willowing away inside me, like the Moon boy I am. Most of the Moon's in my family never spoke their mind unless it was something rude, especially the guys- including my father.

I never wanted to grow up and turn out a spitting image of my father like most boys do. I never wanted to turn into an neglecting monster, but I guess I have now. Me, being too wound up in work just like my father had been whilst I was growing up. I forgot about the air around me, the chemical I have to inhale in order to live. I forgot about the real reason I was here in California-singing and being able to live my dream on stage- instead of partying at the nearest clubs I could find and all the celebrities I would be able to meet like my mind absorbed as if a sponge. But most importantly, I forgot about the person that holds me down using her love as gravity- Ally Dawson.

I've lost her because of my stupid mistakes. Now, I'm floating towards space, getting tangled in contracts and record deals, tripping flat on my face with realization. It's time to get my emotions out to the person that I care most about before it's too late. Marking lead on this blank, thin piece of paper is the only chance I have left. I don't want to become my father, even though I know I already have a little and it's fighting every urge to make things right again.

_Should've kissed you there_

_I should've held your face_

_I should've watched those eyes_

_Instead of run in place_

_I should've called you out_

_I should've said your name_

_I should've turned around_

_I should've looked again_

Dear Ally,

There are numerous things I should have done, and I realized them a little too late. Now I'm paying the price for my own mistakes, letting your suffering ease off because you didn't do a thing wrong in the first place. You know what I should have done? I should have kissed you before I left that day, instead of a nonchalant hug. I should have held your face delicately in my palms and spoke the truth about how much you mean to me instead of running off into new places, exploring the walls that I thought spelled my name. I should have ran to the airport when I got your letter, shouting your name, even if I knew the plane had flew into the sky long ago instead of silently sinking to my knees like a baby. I should have turned around again when I saw that look in your eyes, defying pain instead of shrugging it off and thinking you're the same.

Maybe if I did a few of those things, or at least one, you wouldn't have left me. You wouldn't have left me alone, thinking I'd be happy with the new friend's I'd make. I never did to let you know. You would- you should still be here in my arms where you belong because I don't feel completely without your warmth and I know you don't feel safe without my arms as barriers. I was never able to express my feelings well, but it actually feels good letting that all out. It's true, even if it is the cheesiest thing you have ever read in your life.

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made_

_I 'm staring at the mess I made_

_I 'm staring at the mess I made_

_As you turn, you take your heart and walk away_

My eyes dart around the room where we spent our last night before you left. Yes, I'm still here, in the plain hotel room that you deserted 3 months ago. I haven't stepped foot outside of this death sentence since; I've missed all the other shows scheduled. My eye balls are directed towards different objects in the room, reminding me of you, but I don't really see the depth of them. All I see is your face and the mess I've made. The disaster that I caused, a spinning tornado having a thrill ride inside my head. I haven't been okay since. I feel empty inside, a treacherous black whole evident, a whopping fifty cent piece in my heart. Can't you see what you've done to me, Ally?

_Should've held my ground_

_I could've been redeemed_

_For every second chance_

_That changed its mind on me_

_I should've spoken up_

_I should've proudly claimed_

_That oh my head's to blame_

_For all my heart's mistakes_

I should have planted my feet and held strong as they tried to push me farther away from you. But I did the exact opposite, I ran with them like a pack of wolves hunting for more food, greediness starving me for fame. I could have been helped; I need it more now than ever. If I come to you tonight, in _our_ city that seems so far away from my touch, so far away from home, would you give me a second chance? If I gave up everything right now, including my life, would you forgive me then? I swear I'd do it. I'd come to you right now wherever you are, I'd take a knife to my throat and slice it like the tender meat sitting on the center of the table for Thanksgiving, just to know that Ally Dawson forgives me.

I promised I wouldn't let fame rush to my head. All the photos, nice accessories, and endless attention washed away my memory as if my head was dunked in a washing machine for a whole day. They made me forget my old life, the one I loved the most- the one I miss the most. Where my best memories are, my happiest days are with you and my old friends. I haven't even talked to them since we left Miami together.

I should have used my praised voice and told the truth. I should have taken you with me wherever I went, showed you off to the rest of the world. You should be because you're beautiful and absolutely amazing, way better than any celebrity I have ever seen. I honestly don't know why you would ever doubt yourself, please think highly. Knowing you're crushed because of your unbelievable insecurities kills me. You are the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen, remember that. When I see you again which will hopefully be soon, I'll be complete again. My heart will realign itself, fix its crooked pattern and blame my mind. It soaked up all the wrong information. You aren't to blame. You will never be to blame. You're so innocent Ally.

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made_

_I 'm staring at the mess I made_

_I 'm staring at the mess I made_

_As you turn, you take your heart and walk away_

My eyes blur, vision impaired. All I see is red, the color blinding me from any other sight. For a second, I think its blood but I don't feel any liquid goop gushing from my eyes. I'm surprised they're not glued shut, swollen from all the crying that keeps me aching at night, enabling me to sleep. A smile forms on my face, a tiny one, meaningless to the outside world but everything to me. Red is your favorite color. Remembering little things such as that save me from going haywire, ripping my golden locks out and totally destroying what I have left of my life- which isn't much.

Red is a significant color. It has tons of emotions explaining the way of life. It can mean love, the intense shade of a rose. It can mean passion, feeling a certain way with so much power, like I feel about you. It can also symbolize blood and death, the pain I'm feeling now is close to death since my heart has already died- shrunk and decayed. I'm surprised I'm not dead yet, thoughts mutualized of suicide- life without you just isn't worth living. Seeing nothing but red, wide- eyed and staring, I'm looking at the mess I caused. The mess I can't help but feel guilty and beat myself up for it every second of every day. Within the next week, if I don't get a reply, I know my last attempt has failed and the second chance has vanished. If that happens, the razor held tightly in my hand will be clasped against my bare flesh, willing the sharp edge of the blade to create irremovable damage to my no longer tan skin.

_And it's you, and it's you_

_And it's you, and it's you_

_And it's falling down, as you walk away_

_And it's on me now, as you go_

It's you Ally. It's always been you, over everything else that ever mattered, you came out on top. Even if I was distracted, you were always on the top of the list. Did you really have to leave Ally?

It's you. Ally, you are the only one that could do this to me. Only you could make me feel so weak just by simple words on an ordinary piece of paper. Only for you, would I give up my dream, thrown in the toilet where it is now-where it belongs.

My world, my heart, my life are crumbling to pieces. My internal organs, no longer functioning correctly; slowly giving up. Everything seems to fall straight down now. The rain from the clouds, the glass from the shattered window, and the tears from my face- they no longer have an experienced journey, one to reminisce on the long travel, just splat to the ground as if the awaited fall was skipped but the suffering was saved, still living inside after the harsh impact. It's all because of me, my entire fault. The illness eats me alive, rushing to the bathroom to vomit, the bigger the step you take away from me.

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made_

_I 'm staring at the mess I made_

_I 'm staring at the mess I made_

_As you turn, you take your heart and walk away_

The mirror, left untouched, hasn't been gazed into since you left. You're finger print smudges still clear when you used to carve my smile out as we stood together, observing the happy couple in front of us. The person I see as I look at the raw image of myself, no emotion painted on. I see a younger version of my father, exhausted, evil, and hard. Coldness strikes, posing as an imposter to the warmth that has been taken away from my heart. Staring at a vacant me only brings back the road that leads to the wreck that ruined my life. Behind the steering wheel of the reckless driver was me, too busy on the phone to pay attention to the human that got horribly hurt in the other vehicle. I'm sorry Ally. The sincerest apology I can get out is only two words, and every bit of it comes deep down inside me, puking itself up after all this time. I'm sorry.

_And it's falling down, as you walk away_

_And it's on me now, as you go_

The words you spoke when we were happy, come crashing down, adding more weight to the heavy burden that balances on my shoulders.

_"I love you Austin…"_

_ "You're the best thing that happened to me…"_

_ "Shine for me Rockstar…"_

Those words echo in my ear, calling out as if you were beside me. I can almost feel your touch; smell your craved strawberry sent; your taste lingers on my tongue. A faint smile appears, reaching out to touch your soft skin but I feel air. It stiffens around me while disappointment crosses my face. Hallucinations weren't supposed to happen after this short of time, Ally. I'm losing it.

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made_

_I 'm staring at the mess I made_

_I 'm staring at the mess I made_

_As you turn, you take your heart and walk away_

If you could look at me right now, peer into my soul, you'd see that mess I made for myself when you left. You'd see how much you really mean to me and how much you broke me. I love you, try to see that. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love every part of you: your doe brown eyes, your luscious hair, ivory skin, and your heart of gold that swallows Texas, I love it all. I hope this letter changes your mind about what I've become. I hope this letter changes everything. If it doesn't, goodbye. I'm sorry, I truly am. I love you, please don't ever think differently. Even when you didn't think I still did, I loved you. Ally Dawson, I love you.

Love Austin,

The boy, who was blinded by fame until the best thing that ever happened to him, vanished.

**I will make this to a Three-Shot, because this wasn't enough. It was just Austin's view. **

**The next time I post, it will be the ending along with the reviews I will do.**

**I can't tonight, but still comment what you think.**

**What song should I use for their reuniting? Should it be a phone call?**

**More importantly…. REVIEW on it personally!**

**Thanks!**

**~BrandyyElizabeth**

**P.S. It took a long time.**


End file.
